Doctor Who Episodes
Classic Season 1 *An Unearthly Child *The Daleks *The Edge of Destruction *Marco Polo *The Keys of Marinus *The Aztecs *The Sensorites *The Reign of Terror Season 2 *Planet of Giants *The Dalek Invasion of Earth *The Rescue *The Romans *The Web Planet *The Crusade *The Space Museum *The Chase *The Time Meddler Season 3 *Galaxy 4 *Mission to the Unknown *The Myth Makers *The Daleks' Master Plan *The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve *The Ark *The Celestial Toymaker *The Gunfighters *The Savages *The War Machines Season 4 *The Smugglers *The Tenth Planet *The Power of the Daleks *The Highlanders *The Underwater Menace *The Moonbase *The Macra Terror *The Faceless Ones *The Evil of the Daleks Season 5 *The Tomb of the Cybermen *The Abominable Snowmen *The Ice Warriors *The Enemy of the World *The Web of Fear *Fury from the Deep *The Wheel in Space Season 6 *The Dominators *The Mind Robber *The Invasion *The Krotons *The Seeds of Death *The Space Pirates *The War Games Season 7 *Spearhead from Space *Doctor Who and the Silurians *The Ambassadors of Death *Inferno Season 8 *Terror of the Autons *The Mind of Evil *The Claw of Axos *Colony in Space *The Dæmons Season 9 *Day of the Daleks *The Curse of Peladon *The Sea Devils *The Mutants *The Time Monster Season 10 *The Three Doctors *Carnival of Monsters *Frontier in Space *Planet of the Daleks *The Green Death Season 11 *The Time Warrior *Invasion of the Dinosaurs *Death to the Daleks *The Monster of Peladon *Planet of the Spiders Season 12 *Robot *The Ark in Space *The Sontaran Experiment *Genesis of the Daleks *Revenge of the Cybermen Season 13 *Terror of the Zygons *Planet of Evil *Pyramids of Mars *The Android Invasion *The Brain of Morbius *The Seeds of Doom Season 14 *The Masque of Mandragora *The Hand of Fear *The Deadly Assassin *The Face of Evil *The Robots of Death *The Talons of Weng-Chiang Season 15 *Horror of Fang Rock *The Invisible Enemy *Image of the Fendahl *The Sun Makers *Underworld *The Invasion of Time Season 16 *The Ribos Operation *The Pirate Planet *The Stones of Blood *The Androids of Tara *The Power of Kroll *The Armageddon Factor Season 17 *Destiny of the Daleks *City of Death *The Creature from the Pit *Nightmare of Eden *The Horns of Nimon *Shada Season 18 *The Leisure Hive *Meglos *Full Circle *State of Decay *Warriors' Gate *The Keeper of Traken *Logopolis Season 19 *Castrovalva *Four to Doomsday *Kinda *The Visitation *Black Orchid *Earthshock *Time-Flight Season 20 *Arc of Infinity *Snakedance *Mawdryn Undead *Terminus *Enlightenment *The King's Demons *The Five Doctors Season 21 *Warriors of the Deep *The Awakening *Frontios *Resurrection of the Daleks *Planet of Fire *The Caves of Androzani *The Twin Dilemma Season 22 *Attack of the Cybermen *Vengence of Varos *The Mark of the Rani *The Two Doctors *Timelash *Revelation of the Daleks Season 23 *The Mysterious Planet *Mindwarp *Terror of the Vervoids *The Ultimate Foe Season 24 *Time and the Rani *Paradise Towers *Delta and the Bannermen *Dragonfire Season 25 *Remembrance of the Daleks *The Happiness Patrol *Silver Nemesis *The Greatest Show in the Galaxy Season 26 *Battlefield *Ghost Light *The Curse of Fenric *Survival New Series 1 *Rose *The End of the World *The Unquiet Dead *Aliens of London/World War Three *Dalek *The Long Game *Father's Day *The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances *Boom Town *Bad Wolf/The Parting of Ways Series 2 *The Christmas Invasion *New Earth *Tooth and Claw *School Reunion *The Girl in the Fireplace *Rise of the Cybermen/The Age of Steel *The Idiot's Lantern *The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit *Love & Monsters *Fear Hear *Army of Ghosts/Doomsday Series 3 *The Runaway Bride *Smith and Jones *The Shakespeare Code *Gridlock *Daleks in Manhattan/Evolution of the Daleks *The Lazarus Experiment *42 *Human Nature/Family of Blood *Blink *Utopia/The Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords Series 4 *Voyage of the Damned *Partners in Crime *The Fires of Pompeii *Planet of the Ood *The Sontaran Stratagem/The Poison Sky *The Doctor's Daughter *The Unicorn and the Wasp *Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead *Midnight *Turn Left *The Stolen Earth/Journey's End *The Next Doctor *Planet of the Dead *The Waters of Mars *The End of Time Series 5 *The Eleventh Hour *The Beast Below *Victory of the Daleks *The Time of Angels/Flesh and Stone *The Vampires of Venice *Amy's Choice *The Hungry Earth/Cold Blood *Vincent and the Doctor *The Lodger *The Pandorica Opens/The Big Bang Series 6 *A Christmas Carol *The Impossible Astronaut/Day of the Moon *The Curse of the Black Spot *The Doctor's Wife *The Rebel Flesh/The Almost People *A Good Man Goes to War *Let's Kill Hitler *Night Terrors *The Girl Who Waited *The God Complex *Closing Time *The Wedding of River Song Series 7 *The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe *Asylum of the Daleks *Dinosaurs on a Spaceship *A Town Called Mercy *The Power of Three *The Angels Take Manhattan *The Snowmen *The Bells of Saint John *The Rings of Akhaten *Cold War *Hide *Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS *The Crimson Horror *Nightmare in Silver *The Name of the Doctor *The Day of the Doctor *The Time of the Doctor Series 8 *Deep Breath *Into the Dalek *Robot of Sherwood *Listen *Time Heist *The Caretaker *Kill the Moon *Mummy on the Orient Express *Flatline *In the Forest of the Night *Dark Water/Death in Heaven Series 9 *Last Christmas *The Magician's Apprentice/The Witch's Familair *Under the Lake/Before the Flood *The Girl Who Died *The Woman Who Lived *The Zygon Invasion/The Zygon Inversion *Sleep No More *Face the Raven *Heaven Sent *Hell Bent *The Husbands of River Song Series 10 *The Return of Doctor Mysterio *The Pilot *Smile *Thin Ice *Knock Knock *Oxygen *Extremis *The Pyramid at the End of the World *The Lie of the Land *Empress of Mars *The Eaters of Light *World Enough Time/The Doctor Falls *Twice Upon a Time Series 11 *The Woman Who Fell to Earth *The Ghost Monument *Rosa *Arachnids in the U.K. *The Tsuranga Conundrum *Demons of the Punjab *Kerblam! *The Witchfinders *It Takes You Away *The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos *Resolution Category:Doctor Who